With the development of multimedia data services, multimedia data services such as high-definition digital TV broadcast, network news broadcast, wireless channel multimedia transmission, online gaming, video conferencing, and streaming media transmission continue to emerge, and a multimedia bandwidth allocation algorithm plays a very important role in multimedia network performance analysis.
A variable bit rate (Variable Bit Rate, VBR) service in a home gateway is a multimedia data service. VBR video streams are relatively bursty, which may easily cause network congestion, thereby affecting the quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS). In the prior art, the QoS may be guaranteed by resource reservation; however, the bandwidth utilization is very low in this mode. To solve the problem of low bandwidth utilization, a fractional autoregressive integrated moving average (Fractional Auto-Regression Integrated Moving Average, FARIMA) model may be used to perform traffic forecast for the VBR service, and then allocate bandwidth according to the forecast traffic. However, the FARIMA model in the prior art has low accuracy in forecasting non-stable traffic.